Sailor Moon: New Ages
by StephM2012
Summary: Plot: 25 years has past since the original sailor scounts had their adventures now Rini daughter of Serina and Darian has been granted full moon powers which means she is the new Sailor Moon defender of love and justice. As new Sailor Moon Rini must keep sharp eye for anything evil exspecially when a new dark force rises Forcing Luna to set out in search of the new sailor scounts
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 1**_

_"Destiny Awaken"_

_(*In This Series Pilot, Rini daughter of Serena and Darian was at Crystal Tokyo when she was told that she was offically the new Sailor Moon defender of love and justice she always knew her destiny was to be like her mother so she accepted her destiny with no questions asked. The People of Crystal Tokyo sent Rini back to Earth to live again among the earth humans, wanting to make sure she was gonna be ok Helios goes to Earth with her taking on human form again. Once on Earth she reunites with her parents and begins life as a high school student and prepairs for her adventures as Sailor Moon as her adventures was about to begin when a new dark force rises threatening Earth forcing Rini to go in battle as the new Sailor Moon. What is in store for Rini and who is this new evil? the answers to come on Sailor Moon: New Ages.*)_

_On Crystal Toyko 15 year old Rini Tsukino daughter of Serena and Darian walks the grounds of the palace and looks up at the sky thinking 'i miss mom and dad i wish i was on Earth with them' she thought to herself as Helios walks over in his human form "my love are you ok?" he asks her wrapping his arms around her. Rini smiles and looks at him "yeah, just missing mom and dad" she says to Helios and looks at the sky more. Helios knew how much she misses them and could understand "Rini, i am sure you will see them again soon" he says to her trying to make her less sad._

_Rini looks to Helios smiling "you always know how to make me feel better, I Love You" she says and turns to him kissing his lips. After the kiss Helios smiles "I Love You Too Rini" he says to her and hugs her as they been together along time they both felt in their hearts even that they will be together forever. Rini looks to him and smiles "Queen Serenity wants to meet with me in alittle while about something" Rini says to Helios and remembers how Queen Serenity is the Crystal Tokyo version of her mother._

_Meanwhile back on Earth Serena and Darian now 25 years older was working in Serena's garden spending a beautiful day together. Serena looks away thinking about stuff and looking abit sad as Darian looks to her he knew she missed Rini just like he does "i miss her too" Darian says to Serena and sighs its been few years since they seen her. Serena looks to Darian and tears up hugging him "i know she was born on Crystal Tokyo when we was there helping restore the palace after the war with Queen Baryl and them but she belongs here with us"_

_Darian looks to her and holds her in his arms sighing he knew she was right but he also knew Rini's place right now was Crystal Tokyo helping the people of Crystal Tokyo. Deep down Serena also knew and calms down and continues working in her garden planting all sorts of fruit and veggies. "im gonna go to the store for abit" Darian says still owning is own shop as he got up from the ground and kisses Serena then heads to town to his shop._

_Meanwhile back at Crystal Tokyo Rini was called in to talk to Queen Serenity once she got their she got down on her knees bowing in respect "Rise Rini" Queen Serenity says then Rini got up "you wished to see me?" Rini asks looking up at her. Queen Serenity looks to her "yes Rini, i have called you here to grant you full moon powers making you the new Sailor Moon" Queen Serenity says as the Crystal moon wand appears in Rini's hand "oh wow thank you Queen Serenity" Rini says and gasps knowing what this meant._

_Rini was then so happy "you mean i get to go back to Earth?" Rini asks happy before Queen Serenity nods "yes you will return to your parents on Earth and live out a teenage life there as Sailor Moon but remember when evil returns you must not take it lightly" Queen Serenity says then dismisses Rini who ran out finding Luna and Helios "guys guys" she calls out running towards them Luna and Helios look to her "what is Rini?" Luna asks as Rini stops then sees Rini hold up the moon crystal wand "you been chosen" Luna says and knew it meant they was going back to Earth._

_Helios smiles and hugs her "see you get your wish to see your parents again" he says to her making her smile wide "come back with me?" Rini asks Helios so wanting him to join her on Earth. Helios nods "of course after all i am your boyfriend and protector" he says to her and kisses her. Luna then looks to her and knew it will be a job for all the scouts not just her "i am coming too but first i got to get something" Luna says taking off inside heading up to a chamber grabing a bag with the other 4 crystal wands._

_Rini and Helios wait on Luna to return wondering what she is doing soon they see her run out with the bag and Rini looks to her "the other wands good idea" Rini says and they prepair to head to Earth to full fill her quest as Sailor Moon. Queen Serenity came out and gets ready to send em back but first looks to Rini "remember you must not show any fear when face what ever challenge awaits you" Queen Serenity says once seeing Rini nod she then sent the 3 back to Earth and looks up 'good luck' she thought to herself having faith in Rini._

_Once back on Earth Rini, Luna and Helios head to Rini's parents house Rini goes out to the garden and stood behind her mother "is this the home of the Tsukino's?" she asks and Serena got up "yes it is" she says then looks towards her and gasps "Rini!" she shouts and hugs her tight. Rini smiles "i missed you so much mom" she says as Helios and Luna came over by them and Serena saw them and wondered why their all here and not on Crystal Tokyo then Luna steps out "She's been chosen Serena, she is the new Sailor Moon" Luna says making Serena smile so proud of her daughter._

_Rini and Serena go inside talking after Serena called Darian telling him Rini was back making him run out of the store and ran clear home. Once home Darian saw Rini and smiles, Rini ran over and jumps in his arms hugging tight "dang Rini your getting to big for this" Darian says laughing making her giggle. Serena wonders what evil is out there this time as she remembers all the threats her and others faced years ago she then looks to Luna "who is she having to fight?" Serena asks and Luna looks up and thinks "Queen Serenity did'nt say just that Rini must show no fear no matter the challenge" Luna says._

_Serena, Darian and Rini both think about what could possibily be out there but soon Serena looks to Rini and smiles "it does'nt matter whats out there all is important is your home again and will go to high school here on Earth" Serena says making Rini smile knowing she just might be home for good now. Helios looks to them then turns around walking away giving them some time together and goes on the porch thinking about so much stuff wondering if it was true that Rini was here to stay and if so where does that leave him._

_The Sky darkens as a storm starts up but not any ordinary storm Rini saw and ran out "oh no its starting" Rini says and sighs. Soon seeing a wicked woman in ugly makeup "who are you?" Rini asks pissed this day turned out to be her first battle. The woman laughs while in the air looking to Rini "i am Crossed-Heart your worse nightmare" the woman says laughing so much then saw Rini glare and took out the crystal wand appearing in a sequence with her "Moon Crystal Power!" Rini calls out and begins transforming as her red boots appear on her as pink stuff goes around her soon making her blue/white top and skirt appear with pink bows and finally her gold tiara forms on her forehead._

_Soon Rini stood transformed "look here Crossed-Heart i am Sailor Moon Defender of love and justice" she says and points to her "and the one to end you" she says only to make Crossed-Heart laugh not impressed by her and attacks Rini fighting her with Martial arts first "your the one to fall Sailor Moon" she says starting to glow with Dark Energy surrounding her. Rini saw this and takes her Crystal Wand in her hand then takes her Tiara from her forehead making it glow "Moon Tiara Magic!" she calls out tossing it at her making it spin striking Crossed-Heart making her scream in pain but it did'nt destroy her "impossible" Rini says and glares._

_Crossed-Heart laughs soon "is that the best you got Sailor Moon" she says and zaps her with Dark Energy making Rini scream in pain now and fall to her knees. "you will pay for that Crossed-Heart" Rini says in pain while getting up slowly once again taking her Tiara "Moon Tiara Magic!" she calls out doing the attack again once again with Direct Hit this time making her vanish but most likely not destroyed just badly weakened._

_Rini soon untransformed as her parents and Helios ran over and hugs her "you was amazing" they say to her making her smile knowing herself she is truely great as Sailor Moon. However Luna looks to her knowing she was abit hurt making her think 'she cant do this alone she needs the others fast' Luna thought to herself taking off inside where the other wands was wondering who could take on the powers of the other sailor scouts..._

_On The Next Sailor Moon: New Ages..._

_Rini starts High School and meets 4 girls who are the daughters of original Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus and become good friends even best friends as they got to know eachother the 5 soon got attacked by a creature disguised as a teacher Luna arrived just in time to give the other 4 girls the wands that belonged to their mothers and together the 5 transform and take on the creature._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2**_

_"Destiny Formed"_

_(*__Rini starts High School and meets 4 girls who are the daughters of original Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus and become good friends even best friends as they got to know eachother the 5 soon got attacked by a creature disguised as a teacher Luna arrived just in time to give the other 4 girls the wands that belonged to their mothers and together the 5 transform and take on the creature. Later The girls meet at Rini's parents house where they talk about everything thats happened and agree to work together as team to end the dark force now that their best friends they also agree they must watch eachothers back. Also Tara meets the new boy who she finds cute as she so wants to get to know him however he acts so mysterious who is this guy could he be a new threat? The Answers to come on Sailor Moon: New Ages*)_

_Rini has just woke up and gets ready for her first day of High School she soon goes down for breakfast having a bowl of corn flakes and a glass of orange juice. Serena looks to Rini "do you need me to take you today?" she asks Rini not wanting her to feel out of place there. Rini looks to her mom and thinks then shook her head wanting to be able to deal with the challenges on her own as she was in high school not grade school. Darian looks at Serena "let her go on her own she isnt that little girl we once knew anymore she is a young lady now" Darian says to his wife._

_Serena looks at Rini and sighs thinking about what little time they have had to spend with Rini "i guess your right its just hard letting go" she says to Darian then saw Rini get up getting her backpack and hugs them both "bye sweetie" Serena says to her as Rini left for school. Darian looks to Serena and smiles "she will be ok just got to have faith" he says as Serena agrees and goes out to her Garden while Darian left for work._

_Once at School Rini goes to her locker putting her stuff away soon seeing another girl walk over "you must be the new girl" the girl says to Rini hearing about a new student arriving today. Rini then looks at the girl seeing something familar in her "yeah im Rini" she says to her and the bell rings as they both go to class they had same class this period. The Teacher stoped Rini by his desk and looks to the class "Class we have a new student joining us today Rini Tsukino" he says as the one girl and 3 others gasp._

_The teacher has Rini sit next to the girl she talked to in the hall "your Rini Tsukino, daughter of Serena Tsukino?" the girl asks making Rini confused about how she knows her mom "im Tara Hino your mom was good friends with our moms" Tara says looking at the other 3 girls as she said it "this is Leah Mizuno, Maxine Kino, and Nia Aino" Tara says introducing them to Rini who smiles now knowing who they was "wow i never thought i'd meet you guys" Rini says just as class starts._

_After Class The 5 girls walk out together getting to know eachother "i hope we end up like our mothers best friends forever" Rini says to them and they group hug "of course we will" Tara says with the others agreeing as they all laugh together going to their lockers. Luna watches them on a locker seeing that these girls was defently the daughters of the original sailor scouts knowing their destiny would be the same._

_Luna continues watching them making sure they stay safe 'they are the ones' she thought to herself then sees the girls walk off together heading to P.E. today was dodgeball day Rini never played sports before so that was bad on her part. Rini was on the girls team againest the boys "you ever play?" Tara asks curiously looking to Rini seeing her nervous "never" Rini says and Leah walks over to her "dont worry we got your back" she says smiling making Rini smile with a nod._

_The P.E. Teacher watches the girls and looks to Rini drainning her energy without being noticed soon making Rini fall to her knees "Rini!" Nia says seeing and the 4 ran over to her unsure of what was going on "are you?" Maxine asks as Tara and Leah help her up seeing her look white as a ghost "lets get her to bleechers" Tara says as they walk her over there and help her sit down The Teacher turns into a creature making the student run for lifes leaving only Rini, Tara, Maxine, Leah and Nia left in the gym Luna soon ran over to them with a bag._

_Rini soon got herself back to normal standing up and walks out to the center "time for you to pay" she says appearing in a sequence with her wand "Moon Crystal Power!" she calls out transforming with her Red Boots appearing on her followed by her blue/White top & skirt with pink bows finally with her gold Tiara forming on her forehead. The girls saw her standing their "woah she's the new Sailor Moon" the girls says odviously knowing about the sailor scouts, Luna put the bag down "quick girls Rini needs you" Luna says to them showing the wands of their mothers._

_Tara and the others took the wand that was their mother's nodding to eachother appearing in their respective sequences "Mars Crystal Power!" Tara calls out as red high heels appear on her followed by a uniform of white/red with purple on it and finally her gold tiara forms on her forehead. "Mercury Crystal Power!" as her blue boots appear on her followed a white/Blue uniform with a necklace with a gold star with finally the gold tiara forms on her forehead._

_"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Maxine calls out as her green laced boots appear on her followed by white/Green uniform with pink bows and Rose shaped Earrings and finally by her Gold Tiara form on her forehead. "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out as Ankle heels appear on her followed by her uniform of white/orange plus some Earrings a necklace with a star and a orange shaped Heart around her chest and finally her tiara forms on her forehead. Rini then saw them standing their transformed and smiles looking to them "great Luna gave you the crystal wands, now lets end this freak" she says to them.  
_

_The Creature looks to them "So the sailor scouts are reborn how nice" he says sarcastic and blasts fire at them making them dodge it. Tara looks glaring at it offically pissed off "how dare you use my own element on us" she says then appearing in her sequence "Mars Fire Ignite" she calls out blasting fire at the creature "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Leah calls out blasting too at the creature who screams in pain. "Jupiter Thunder Clash!" Maxine calls out blasting the creature too "my turn" Nia says and appears in her sequence "Venus Crescent Beam Smash" she calls out blasting a blast of light making the creature scream in pain even more._

_Just then the creature got angry and blasts fire at them this time only Rini dodged in time as the others took a bad blast but they was ok. Rini looks to the creature "time to end this" Rini says appearing in the moon sequence "Moon Tiara Magic!" she calls out tossing her tiara at the creature finally ending the creature once and for all. Rini then ran over to the others and helps them up and smiles hugging them all "thank you, i could'nt of done this without you guys" Rini says and they all look and smile soon untransforming and goes to their next class._

_After school the girls decide to go with Rini to her house where see Serena and Darian. Serena smiles glad the other scouts was them "oh good the sailor scouts is staying in the families" Serena says to them and the girls giggle. Soon the 5 of them sit down and discuss the threat their dealing with wondering who is behind this threat, Luna looks to them "his name is Lord Dravex he is bad as they come even worse then Beryl i've heard" Luna says to them. Rini and the girls look to eachother worried knowing the stories about all the past enemies their mothers all faced._

_Tara thinks "im gonna go home i will talk to you all tomorrow" Tara says and left abit freaked about everything on her way home she bumps into this cute boy "um hi there" she says and smiles. The boy looks at her "um yeah hi" he says seeming mysterious "im Tara whats your name?" she asks the boy finding him so cute. The boy looks to her and looks around alot "it does'nt matter um i got to go" he says running off making her look his way 'hmm thats suspicious' she thought to herself wondering who he was while praying he is not a new enemy._

_On The Next Sailor Moon: New Ages..._

_Its Rini's 16th Birthday and her parents has a huge parent inviting the new scouts and of course Helios too after the party Rini and Helios go out to her newly built treehouse where they end up having sex for the first time Meanwhile a new creature engages battle with the other 4 Sailor Scouts. Will Rini learn of the battle in time to help her friends? the answer to come on the next Sailor Moon: New Ages._


	3. Chapter 3

_**This Episode is **_

_**Rated R**_

_**Episode 3**_

_"Rini's Birthday"_

_(*Its Rini's 16th Birthday __and her parents has a huge party inviting the new scouts and of course Helios too after the party Rini and Helios go out to her newly built treehouse where they end up having sex for the first time Meanwhile a new creature engages battle with the other 4 Sailor Scouts. Later after the battle Rini learns Helios maybe called back to Crystal Tokyo and he is planning to go which breaks her heart after they just shared their first passionate moment together causing Rini to run away feeling so hurt that he'd do this to her. The girls end up finding her hiding at the school and try talking her into coming back to the house but she did'nt wanna go home knowing she was losing Helios, the girls end up having to call Helios there which at first does'nt go so well but Rini eventually accepts the fact he has to go back to Crystal Tokyo and says her goodbyes to him. Is this really the end for Rini and Helios? the answers to come on Sailor Moon: New Ages.*)_

_Rini was sleeping in as it was the morning of her 16th birthday so her parents let her sleep in as she did'nt have school. Serena was in the living room planning her surprise birthday party with Darian "it has to be perfect she's only 16 once" Serena says and smiles remembering hers. Darian smiles and shook his head "sweetheart you worry to much you know with everything you been planning Rini will love it" he says to his overly worried wife who then soon smiles nodding in agreement. Serena looks at the list and thinks about so much "wait, what if she is called while celebrating?" Serena asks even more worried like she has always been making Darian shake his head more "relax ok everything will be fine" he says having complete faith._

_Rini soon wakes up and sits up in her bed and just then her phone starts ringing "hello?" she says answering it. "Happy Birthday!" all the girls says together making her giggle "thanks guys" she says getting up looking at some stuff while thinking about her day "not sure how much of a happy birthday it's gonna be knowing our enemies" Rini says with a sigh. The girls listen on the other end and sigh knowing she might be right but hopes it was not gonna be the case in the matter "lets just hope evil leaves us alone for one day" Leah says to Rini trying to cheer her up best she can._

_Rini thinks "yeah, hey i'll talk you all later" she says getting off as she had to get ready for the day knowing her parents most likely is planning a party. Rini got dressed in her cute pink top with sparkles and black mini skirt looking in the mirror truely wanting a nice birthday without having to fight evil. 'this is my day no one is gonna ruin it without paying for it' Rini thought to herself before leaving her room heading to the living room where she finds her parents "morning" she says as they quickly look to her "happy birthday sweetie" Serena says then walks over giving her a hug._

_Rini smiles feeling so much love right and happiness "thanks i just hope evil don't ruin it" she says still having a bad feeling of something gonna happen today. Luna walks over "forget the evil today is your day Rini never forget that" Luna says trying to help Rini feel better and not worry about the evil for today. Soon the door bell rang and Darian answers it "ah Helios come in" he says as Rini saw blushing as she really likes him but wondering how he feels about her. _

_Helios walks in seeing Rini and gives her a birthday kiss "happy birthday" he says with a smile making her blush "thanks Helios" Rini says smiling non stop. Serena looks to Rini and smiles "your birthday is just getting started" she says as the girls arrive "happy birthday!" the girls says together holding presents thats when Rini knew it was a party breaking a smile so happy as this was her day. Darien brought out a birthday cake smiling as everyone sang happy birthday to Rini making this truely a great 16th birthday._

_As the gang celebrate Rini's 16th birthday Helios gives Rini his present and she opens it and it was a rare moon shaped necklace "oh wow Helios its amazing" she says as he helps her put it on. While the girls play games outback Helios takes Rini to a tree house he built for her "why we here?" Rini asks curiously looking around as there was a bed in there and she looks to him "i want your birthday to be special" Helios says to her and kisses her lips so good leading her to the bed starting to take her shirt off as she blushes._

_Helios lays her down once took her bra off putting his hand over her breasts rubbing them making her moan he licks her nipples soon taking her skirt and panties off before he took his clothes off. Rini blushes seeing him fully naked besides her "dont be afraid Rini i won't hurt you" he says smiling and soon begins making love to her as they was becoming one with eachother. Once it was over Rini cuddles up with Helios "i love you" she says feeling nothing can break them apart._

_Meanwhile as the girls play games out back of the Tsukino house Crossed-Heart appears, Luna then sees "oh no Crossed-Heart" she says and the girls look and sighs "Rini was right evil was gonna strike" Leah says and looks around seeing Rini no where in sight "find Rini" she says to Luna who then takes off to find her. Tara looks to the girls and nods they each appear in their element sequence "Mars Crystal Power!" Tara calls out and begins transforming "Mercury Crystal Power" Leah calls out also transforming "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Maxine calls out transforming as well "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out being last to transform._

_Once transformed the 4 girls take on Crossed-Heart "it's time you vanish forever" Tara says as Crossed-Heart looks down at them "so Sailor Moon has found the new Sailor Scouts big deal i will end you all" Crossed-Heart says and blasts red lightning at them with direct hit. Sailor Jupiter glares at Crossed-Heart "payback time" she says prepairing to attack "Jupiter Thunder Crash" she calls out sending a blast at Crossed-Heart who only absorbs it "oh no" the girls say together knowing their in trouble._

_Meanwhile Luna runs down the way soon finding a tree house remembering Rini loved to climb trees "Rini are you up there, the girls are in trouble that wicked Crossed-Heart is here" Luna calls out looking up at the Tree House. Rini hears and got up quickly getting dressed "i knew something would happen" she says and hurried down the ladder. Luna looks to her as Rini came down now standing next to Luna "Hurry you got to transform the girls need you" Luna says then watched Rini take out her crystal wand "Moon Crystal Power!" Rini calls out then transforming into Sailor Moon._

_Back at the fight each scout used their attacks on Crossed-Heart having some effect on her but not much but then when they thought it was the end for them "Moon Tiara Magic!" Rini calls out sending her tiara at Crossed-Heart in a fast speed striking her "Sailor Moon" Crossed-Heart says in pain from that last attack. Rini ran over by the girls who was happy to see her come to their rescue "lets end this Sailor Scouts" Rini says and the 4 nod in agreement soon doing their attacks together to make 1 huge strike which then takes out Crossed-Heart as she screams vanishing._

_"Lets hope thats the end of her too" Rini says as they return to normal clothes and head back to the house where Helios was back at. The girls sigh thinking knowing something like this would happen "what next" Tara says feeling bad for Rini that her party got ruined. Helios looks to them "well.. im afraid i may have to return to Crystal Tokyo as im needed there" he says right then making Rini tear up as she is hurt he would leave right after what happen between them back at the tree house "Rini, im sorry they need me" he says only to see her take off in tears._

_"Rini" all 4 girls call out soon running after her following her to the school where they find her hiding in the basement crying "Rini?" Tara says walking over to her and sits down with her "how could he do this to me" Rini says upset and hurt. Tara hugs her and looks at her "how about come back to the house and let him explain" she says knowing their has to be a reason. Rini right then refused too hurt to listen to him after what they just shared not long ago "no, im not leaving" she says refusing to go back to the house. The girls kept trying to convince her to go but kept failing so Leah steps aside and calls the house having Helios come down there._

_Once arrived Helios tries reasoning with her but she started yelling at him "how could you make love to me today and then up and take off!" she shouts to him making the girls in shock of this. Helios sighs as he did not plan this to happen "Rini im sorry, i never wanted to be summoned back so soon" Helios says as the arguement continues for several minutes but finally Helios was able to get through to her "Promise never forget me?" Rini asks finally agreeing to let him go back finally understanding as a guardian its his duty to go back to Crystal Tokyo if needed._

_Helios smiles nodding "how could i ever forget someone as wonderful as you" he says hugging her finally getting her to go back home. Once back at the house they all say their good-byes to Helios exspecially Rini who kisses him so good before letting him leave. Helios steps back prepairing to leave Earth "good bye Rini" he says vanishing at that moment it ever crossed Rini's mind that might of been the last she sees of Helios all she cared about right now was how much he made her happy today with his ultimate present to her._

_On The Next Sailor Moon: New Ages..._

_Rini and the girls return to school after the weekend where they meet a few new girls who had a major attitude. It was later the girls discover these new girls was really dark scouts working for Lord Dravex forcing the sailor scouts in battle againest dark versions of themselves. What is the out come of this event? the answers to come on..._


End file.
